


Darling Boy

by ImpishTubist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers for "Hounds"</b>: There's a reason why Sherlock doesn't know Lestrade's first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B ficlet inspired by a conversation I had with[ this lovely person](http://trueamericanenglish.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

“Greg?”

Lestrade had to turn to see who was speaking to him, so unused was he to hearing that name. On Sherlock’s lips, it sounded completely foreign.

“Your name is Greg?”

“Thought you knew,” Lestrade said as Sherlock sat next to him on the low wall. Lestrade folded his hands, resisting the urge to pull out a cigarette, and returned instead to his study of the mist on the pre-dawn moor.

“I didn’t,” Sherlock said, a crease appearing between his brows. “It never occurred to me that you might be anything other than _Dad_. Is that absurd?”

“No,” Lestrade chuckled. “Not at all, sunshine.”

“Would you prefer I use _Greg?_ ”

Lestrade considered this for a moment. “If it works for you.”

Sherlock scuffed his shoes against a rock by his feet. “You’ve been _dad_ for six years. I can’t picture you as anything else. I don’t know that I could change.”

“Then that’s what I’ll be.” Lestrade slipped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders; Sherlock leaned into his touch.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m always here for you, no matter my name,” Lestrade said gruffly, and leaned in to murmur a quiet endearment he hadn’t spoken aloud in years, not since Sherlock’s withdrawal-wracked body had graced his sofa and his drug-induced demons peppered their nights. “So call me whatever you like, darling boy.”


End file.
